


【暗巷组】summer

by yy0543



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Call Me By Your Name AU, First Love, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: Call me by your name 的au四章完结





	【暗巷组】summer

我希望纳吉尼的话是对的。这位夏季来客将会是个自傲的讨厌鬼，像一些曾在夏季住进这栋别墅的学者，用漏墨的钢笔和蓝色的舌头，吓走花园里的蜘蛛和蝴蝶。

这些来客通常是来帮助邓不多做研究。即使在他们离开后，每年的夏季和圣诞也会有写着一首诗的明信片，或者还有一封封关于哲学探讨的信件寄来。我会帮着哥哥做整理，邓不多喜欢细细地阅读这些学生的文字，然后提笔回信。

新的住客是工作上的同事。他能从拥有白发鬓角和粗糙的双手中瞧出一些端倪。他穿着一身轻便的白上衣，褐色七分卡其裤，上面还有长期保持坐姿产生的皱褶。他的脚在拖鞋里滑进滑出，帽子显得太大。他按住帽子，抬起头，我就趴在哪儿，阳光照进他的眼睛。

“我想去镇上开个户口。”他说着。

我走下楼，凑近点儿看，他的皮肤是柔软，温热的。刚晒上去的古铜色也遮盖不了白皙的颈项。我举起手，自告奋勇地带着他去镇上的银行。他揉揉眼睛，带着感谢的目光朝我点点头。

他的房间就在我的隔壁，两个房间用一间厕所相连着。我洗脸的时候，透过另一扇门，看到他躺在白色的床单上。阳光打在他的鼻尖上，他的刘海垂了下来，白发在里头若隐若现。大概是感受到我的目光，他翻过身，眼睛张开了一条缝。

嗨。他无声地说着。

我走上前，蠢兮兮地爬上那张床的边缘。薰衣草味的芳香剂和我的床是一样的。我躺下来，看着那只张了一条缝的眼睛。黑色的瞳孔染上一层朦胧的水雾，他打了声哈欠，用一只手撑起身体，左手覆在我的颈项上，缓慢地抚摸着。

 

下午时刻，我们骑着自行车去小镇，在咖啡馆，报亭和杂货店停留了一会儿。这位先生，格雷夫斯，特别钟爱报亭。我们停在刷成暗绿色的报亭上，看着他翻动报纸的声音，抑制不住自己想要被翻动。

 

我能带你到处走走，我率先开口，像是要掩饰什么。你一定得去看那座钟楼，还有我最喜欢的那条暗巷。我的率真似乎逗笑了他，并且为我的头发和脸颊得到一点奖赏。他轻柔地摸着，阳光烤得暖暖的手一瞬而过。我歪着头，决心要避开他每次的触碰，但每一次都以失败告终。

 

 

 

他似乎误解了每次的转移视线，又或者他根本不关心。我们走在一条条街上，他的沉默开始折磨我，折磨那条有着水渍的暗巷。阳光从破旧的围墙照进来。他能再碰我一次，只是他没有那样做。他走出小巷，用无所谓的眼神看了我一眼。好像我无足轻重。我揪着自己的心，随着脚车颠簸，直到它飞到餐桌上的果汁里，他喝了一口桃子汁，纳吉尼的拿手好戏。

我在睡前梦到赞美纳吉尼的声响，那低沉，带有点美国纽约上东部的腔调。他侧过身翻转时，床在摇晃，发出咿呀咿呀的声音。我盖住自己的头，决定把明天一整天都睡去，或者在钢琴前改编那首曲子。

纳吉尼有时候会说：你擅长发脾气的，克雷登斯，只是那种方式太可爱了。

我没有在接下来的两天和他说上话。他总是匆匆地赶去镇上，处理什么事情，而他从不在晚餐时间留下，纳吉尼告诉我，他会去酒馆和别人喝上几杯，打打牌。你怎么知道？我想把这句话问出口。纳吉尼的沉默和我是不相上下的，但她却更容易走进他的心房。说到底，纳吉尼比我漂亮多了。

我在餐桌上重新认识我们的客人。他的确住在纽约，而且是身居要职的上等人。我贪婪地吸取着所有的对话，想更加认识这个人，而从他谈到政治这件事时，几乎可以确定他就是政府的一员。他对美国犬儒主义的批评，还有宪法的描述并未让他显得老气且愤世嫉俗。他只是张开嘴，在这个早午餐上随口开启一个话题，把自己的想法说了出来。

纳吉尼的声音又从远处传来，在一片平原上显得温柔又平稳，我无意皱起我的眉头，这对我最好的朋友来说将会是一种伤害。但我可能把面包压得更紧了，还是无意识地舔了舔干燥的下唇。随后，近乎突然的，他的脚覆了上来，盖在我的脚板上，赤脚的，脚趾在我的脚踝附近徘徊。

我喝了口果汁，试图挣脱那只脚，但没法成功。有时候你的身体会热衷于背叛你，比如说，我想着，这个自傲的美国人将会伤害我，而我的颈项却朝他露出来。他没有进一步的动作，试图调情什么的，只是把脚放在上面，使得我的心脏狂跳，嘴里的果酱索然无味。那个无情的年长者，他伸出了橄榄枝，却不允许别人去拿，然后轻飘飘地离开饭桌。在离开前，手掌轻拍了我的肩膀。

他的脚踩在泥泞上，给他的裤脚溅上了泥点。我趴在二楼的窗台上，这里有最好的风景，他赤裸的脚踝。

我撕了一张又一张的信纸。内容无聊透顶，都是写着关于他的脚，他的任性，他那法西斯般的残酷无情。他把脚覆在我的脚上，却不让他的心再靠近我一点。也许我太年轻，也许他只是在做一场关于人性的实验。我看着那圆圆的脚后跟，无意识地摩擦着我自己的脚板。温热的触感并没有散去，他的脚覆在了我的脚上。

晚上的时候，哥哥提出了我也许能带着格雷夫斯去镇上走走。其实格雷夫斯对镇上已经很熟了，他来了这里一个礼拜，便俘获了少女们的芳心。哪怕他沉默，严肃的外表也掩盖不了那妙语连珠的嘴唇和时不时蹦出来的美式幽默。镇上的面包师会在他每次路过时，给他一条法式面包和意大利披萨饼做赠礼，有时候他会停下来吃，然后进行一番赞美，小部分的时刻他拿给他的伴游。我从来没拿过，我跟他似乎从没经过那间面包店。

他走了过来，手握住我的肩膀。

“我们能去看场电影。”

走吧，走吧，去看一场乱世佳人。他钟意老式的爱情片吗？这是否影响了他对文学的品位。想着格雷夫斯手拿着一本勃郎特的书，在苹果树下安静地阅读。我为这个幻想笑出了声，丝毫不想掩饰我的快乐。我希望他看到我的快乐，这是源于他的，源于他在我脑里的轻语。

我们漫步在街道上，在回程时，我一个拐弯，进了一条小径。

“这儿更快。”我说。

树木零散地分布在这里，月亮隐藏在山的另一边。这儿暗得很，可是却不乏人气。几对年轻的情侣私会在这个地方，你甚至能在靠近河边的洞穴看着这个用过的保险套。烟从一棵隐蔽的树干后面飘出来，他轻声地凑到我耳边说：“也许我们该回应这个求救信号。”

我笑了笑，不发一语。脚下的路变得像巧克力般粘稠，我像鸭子一样抬起脚步，重重的落下，在外人看来像是扭了脚。他走在我的前头，影子就照在我身上，我无条件地接受他的影子，他的内心，希望他也接受我的。我向来渴望走在我前头的人能回头扶我一把，但现在的情况不一样，我就是他，小个的他，而他拖着他的小小影子在行走。

他停了下来，我的鼻子抵住他的背，只差一点便要伸手怀抱住他。他停在河边，指着一个草丛，萤火虫在其中穿梭。我从他的肩头望去，绿色的光点像是幽灵的眼睛。我喜欢幽灵的眼睛，他们充满着智慧和神秘，像是年长的智者所拥有的。

在这些眼睛的注视和诱惑下，我踢了踢他的脚根，仿佛它是阿格琉斯的脚后跟，隐藏着他一身的弱点。他回过头，眼神包含着诧异和戏谑，我无法想象他脱口而出的第一句话会是什么。顽皮的男孩，年轻的男孩……我希望他闭起嘴巴，除非他愿意低下头问我，你想不想要。而我会象征性的拒绝，最后沦陷。

我跑开了，奔驰在夜晚的森林并不是个好主意，一些树枝划了我的脚。我回头，他依旧不紧不慢地跟着我，似乎不怕我消失不见，把他留在这个陌生的森林。他总能找见我的踪迹的，他知道，只要他抬头看看，我就在那儿注视他。

我们闭口不谈那次玩笑。事实是，隔天睡醒的我已经后悔莫及。那次恶作剧过于露骨，近乎泄愤的程度。在每次与他处在同个饭桌上时，我下意识地把脚缩进椅子下。

这并没有影响我们的友谊，我和他依旧在每个下午去和隔壁的奎妮和缇娜打羽球，或者是去海边游泳。如果电影院放了风月俏佳人，我就跟着他去看，在黑暗的电影院里，手背贴着手背。这是我跟他最近的肢体接触，在那黑暗的电影院。

 

 

“你觉得这个住客怎样？”邓不利多从书本抬起头来，不经意地问我。

“他已经住在我的隔壁房间要两个礼拜了，你现在才来问吗？”

“我只是想确定一下。”邓不利多低下头，开始提笔写他的信件。我抬起头，内心为自己的粗鲁感到抱歉，即使邓不利多看起来丝毫没被我冒犯的样子。

“他可能伤害你。”邓不利多又突然开口了，“他很聪明，风趣，可能会给你带来难忘的回忆，也可能给你带来痛苦。等到你每夜睡着之前，他的声音都可能像鬼魂一样纠缠着你。”

“但我并不是叫你去逃离或无视它。”邓不利多走到我身边，“这些感情如此的珍贵，到不可理喻的程度，仿佛你一生都在为此准备。在你还能感受的时候去感受，在你还能燃起热情时，尽情地去燃烧。如果感到痛苦，就去照料它吧。直到有一天你会忘记，它会枯萎，所有的爱都会随风而逝了。”

他低着头，注视着沾着蓝墨水的指尖，似乎是想起那一封封废弃的草稿和未寄出的信。我靠在他的肩膀上，没有注意他是否流泪。那一天我的时间都给了邓不利多，门外是朋友的呼叫和欢呼声，但我没有回应。只是靠在他的肩上，只是靠在他的肩上。

 

隔天我经过庭院时，看到塞拉菲娜邀请格雷夫斯去晚上的派对。我站在一棵树下，脑袋几乎有几个袋鼠在里头跳。我躲在树的后面，脸红得像被太阳烤了几个小时。塞拉菲娜黝黑的皮肤有着夏日的活力，与与之形成对比的是她脸上成熟且性感的鼻梁和目光。她的年纪与格雷夫斯相比也许小几岁，但看起来却意外地登对。她摘下她的帽子，戏弄似的戴到格雷夫斯的头上。那一刻，妒忌这种可恨的情绪占据我那可悲的大脑，我想着把他拉走，让他跟着去游泳，骑车，除此以外不要做任何事，就只是待在我的身边。

塞拉菲娜抬起头，看了看阳光，拿起自己的帽子像个舞蹈家一样离开了。我走上前去，手指绞着我的白衣服，两条腿哆嗦着，希望我自己看起来不像个怄气的小男孩。

格雷夫斯朝我看了一眼，他的眼神温柔，仿佛他已经用上一生的时间来等我开口。

“你喜欢她吗？”

“我不知道。”他耸耸肩，用手指按着自己微微扬起的嘴唇，“你觉得我喜欢她会改变什么吗？”

“我也不知道。”

“天啊。”他踢了踢脚边的沙子，“你知道的，你是个聪明的男孩。”

“可是在关乎重要的事情上我一无所知。真的，我想我不擅长这些事。”

“你不能就这种事上，还要我帮你拿决定。”

“我不在意。”我的声音逐渐缩小，“你能教我，我不在乎你拿捏着一切。”

这时候的我在想什么呢？我盯着脚尖，想着那次桌子下的调情那场电影，那片森林，还有他残忍又温柔的决定。

“晚上七点，你在你的房间等着我行吗？”

我点头，哪怕我想告诉他，我想现在就拥抱他，然后给他献上夏日的第一个吻。

 

 

TBC


End file.
